1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel engine access compartment for marine vessels incorporating inboard drive assemblies and engines, and more particularly an apparatus which includes a raised pilot deck which slides rearwardly by means of an assembly allowing complete exposure to the engine room and drive system.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art, with application to marine vessels, discloses known engine access assemblies which incorporate hinged mechanisms or components located in the forward end of the pilot deck area. Access is gained to the engine compartment by lifting the aft end, through hydraulic actuators or linkage assemblies. Such designs have several shortcomings, as they do not provide ample head room at the forward end of the engine compartment due to the forward end of the hinged assembly being in a fixed position. Such a hinged arrangement also prevents access between the forward cabin of the boat, and the cockpit area when the hatch or compartment is in the raised position. There is also an additional problem of such compartments or assemblies being substantial in weight, exceeding for example, 700 pounds. A boat owner would have to either hold up the compartment, or arrange for accessory mechanical components to be fixed in place, while working in the engine room. Such hinged assemblies tend to be bulky and awkward, and provide limited access to the engines and related assemblies or equipment. Moreover, they may be dangerous to the person working in the compartment, as the assembly might suddenly shift in high seas. The prior art does not teach or suggest structure which provides for a sliding or axially moving compartment or assembly, which can be completely removed from the access or entry area to the engine room. The prior art also does not teach or suggest mechanical linkages, hydraulics or other drive assemblies which can interact with guide rails and a moveable compartment or deck component, to easily and efficiently provide access.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,861 to Raikomo (xe2x80x9cRaikomoxe2x80x9d) discloses a boat with an interior accommodation space. In Raikomo, the movable structure permits access to an interior cabin by frictionally sliding a movable structural part over a fixed cabin part. U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,762 to Hage demonstrates an intricate sliding top for the cabin of a boat. The Hage invention requires the use of latch bars to effect the sliding mechanism. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,100,216 to Butler (xe2x80x9cButlerxe2x80x9d), a sliding hinge for an engine hood is described. However, the Butler hinge is a single hinge down the center of the deck of the boat. Other relevant prior art, which does not solve the problems inherent in conventional engine access compartments, includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,417 to Hoffberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,895 to Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,959 to McDougall, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,795 to DePrey et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,056 to Martin.
The instant invention provides for an elevated pilot deck that slides back hydraulically, through use of a plurality of electric linear actuators or equivalent means. At least a portion of the pilot deck moves in a rearward direction, completely exposing the engines and related propulsion assemblies for easy access, simplifying maintenance procedures. This novel invention conceals the existence of the equipment access opening. It also makes access to the opening easier and allows equipment to remain in place around the deck to remain in place while the opening is accessed. Moreover, this invention efficiently and comfortably utilizes the space aboard the vessel by providing seating and access to other amenities while the equipment access opening is being accessed.
The sliding arrangement and track assembly of the instant invention solves the known problems with the prior art. In a particular embodiment, it is comprised of a single fiberglass hatch that can include passenger lounge seats, a bait freezer, ice maker, bait preparation station and tackle boxes. The hatch compartment is attached to the deck with dual track and side assemblies, positioned on opposite sides of the engine access area. The aft end of the hatch compartment is mounted on dual wheel assemblies. The wheels on this aft end support the weight of the hatch, while the tracks maintain the hatch in proper orientation and alignment. The entire hatch compartment slides in a rearward direction, toward the transom, using a hydraulic actuator, electric linear actuator, or equivalent electromechanical structure. Thus, the system allows for complete standing headroom in the engine compartment, as the pilot deck or hatch is completely removed from the maintenance area. It also allows for quick and easy access between the cockpit and the helm and the interior of the vessel, and it does not require great manual labor in manipulating a conventional hinged assembly.
The invention also has several beneficial features, in that it allows all the gear, hardware, appliances and other user friendly deck accessories to be unencumbered and level at all times. This is because this system simply allows for sliding movement of the entire pilot deck, without removal or manipulation of individual components. In contradistinction, a hinged, conventional system requires that all of these components, and the deck itself, be lifted to angles exceeding 45 degrees during maintenance procedures. Finally, the helm seat remains attached to the forward deck at all times, as the engine hatch assembly slides rearwardly, allowing the helmsman to continue to operate the boat while the engine access area is open.
This sliding elevated pilot deck section assembly is a unique apparatus, which many advantages over the prior are. It constitutes and assembly which is easily activated, and quickly removes at least a portion of the raised pilot deck from the engine access compartment, allowing for complete freedom and head room during maintenance procedures.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a cost effective and structurally superior mechanism for gaining access to the engine compartment.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a structural assembly which is completely removed from the engine and equipment access area during maintenance procedures.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a mechanical assembly which overcomes conventional systems, and particularly hinged assemblies which limit access to the engine room.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an engine room access assembly which allows a boat operator to continue operating the vessel, while the hatch is open and maintenance procedures are taking place.
It is further object of the instant invention to provide a sliding engine room access assembly which provides all of the above-mentioned features and objects.